


these body parts are parts of plans

by channelorange



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M, Genderswap, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channelorange/pseuds/channelorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12883249#t12883249">this prompt</a> at the girl!Direction ficathon!</p>
<p>Zayn's been feeling a bit odd about the way Harry's acting towards her. It's in such a flirtatious manner, but she doesn't think he's serious. They go to a photoshoot, and things certainly change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these body parts are parts of plans

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know, don't own. Never happened, never will.
> 
> It's past 5 A.M. and this hasn't been beta'd and it's probably terrible, but I couldn't stop writing it. A lot of it had turned into how sexy girl!Zayn would be, so there's that. Also, check the notes at the end for visual photos of Zayn's outfit/make-up/hair.

they're all terribly squished on the couch, but it never really matters. they're used to the whole "no personal space" thing, and quite frankly, they're more comfortable when they're all put together than when they have to be separated.

they're doing another interview for some radio station or a website or something of the sort, and they're getting the same questions that they always get, and they're all just about ready to pass out on each other. it's been a non-stop kind of day, interview after interview, photoshoot after photoshoot, with a bit of food and naps in between. even those are pretty scarce, though.

and the interviewer is some cheeky guy who thinks he's being clever with his questions, but that's what they all think. and they never are, they've heard these questions at least 10 times (seriously, that's a minimum--there's no max limit because they couldn't possibly count that high) and each time, their enthusiasm drops piece by piece.

they're just now getting to the part about zayn being the only girl in the band, and how it feels, and what it's like to be with a bunch of boys, and how sanitary they are or aren't, and how she gets treated differently, and all the shit she can recite in her sleep. and it's only about three minutes into the interview. they all know this internally, and they all thrash around in their minds because the boys might hate these questions more than zayn does, which is a bit of a shock.

"so how did you feel when simon put you in the group with the boys? there was a girls group that got through as well, wasn't there?" the interviewer asks. "why didn't he put you with them?"

zayn's playing with the split ends in her hair as she answers, her voice unwavering and uncaring. "he said that he felt my talent was more in line with the lads. that my singing style fits better with them rather than the girls, whose styles were a different kind of pop while mine had sort of a soulful feel to it. he thought that would sound better with the boys, so he felt i would be a better singer if i was here."

"and here you are," he laughs too loudly, and zayn cringes. "you certainly do sound wonderful!"

"thanks," she replies politely and yet with no emotion.

"being the only girl, though, that must put a lot of pressure on you," he states, and zayn tries her best to hold back from saying, _well no shit_. "the band has quite the amount of girl fans, so it could bring some tension and stress towards you."

"zayn fits in perfectly fine with us," liam interjects. "the fans love her, we love her. yes, there have been some problems, but we've all made it quite clear that she isn't going anywhere. no adjustments have been made to change who we are. we were put together this way and we intend on staying this way."

zayn wants to give liam the biggest hug of all time because he's so precious and it's like he knows what she's feeling when she has to go through these stupid interview questions. they're all tired and fed up, just want to go to sleep for a solid four hours, and then eat their entire body weight in food.

the interviewer nods, but is certainly not finished drilling zayn. "of course. you five are perfect together, nobody wants you to change! but there has to be some things that are different with being in a band with four other guys. do you ever feel like you'd be happier in a girl group?"

"never," she immediately replies. if she and liam just said that she's perfectly fine in this band, why would he ask such a dumb question?

"it must be like another job, having to live with a bunch of boys," he states, laughing like he's the wittiest motherfucker to walk this planet. "are you like the mother of the group? cleaning up after them, making sure they smell nice, tidying up their things?"

zayn shakes her head, watching the interviewer's stupid face slightly falter. "nope. if anything, i'm the one making the mess with the bunch. liam's more the parent type."

"yeah, zayn's either pranking about with me or napping with harry or eating with niall," louis states, reaching down and squeezing the ball that zayn's put her hair in. she reaches up and swats his hand away, giving him a quick look that translates to _don't you touch my hair, tomlinson, if you know what's good for you_.

"oh, so you're just like one of the guys, huh?" he questions. "so you play video games and sports and do all the cool guy stuff? i've seen a fair share of male fans that adore you, that's probably why."

her temper is getting worse, she can feel it. her face is getting red and her eyebrows are furrowing and she's seconds away from lashing out at this prick before harry steps in. "well they might adore her, but i adore her most. she just doesn't seem to notice me. likes to play hard to get, that one."

zayn snaps her head towards harry, who's already looking at her with his cheeky grin. he sends her a wink and she can't help but chuckle. rolling her eyes, she looks away and reaches up to swipe her bangs out of her eyes. "i've just been this way for a long time. i have brothers and i never really did the normal girl thing. that's why i didn't mind being put in a group with boys."

"but you've been deemed the shy one by magazines and such," he says. "is that true?"

"i mean, i am shy," she tells him, "but like i said, i've always been this way. i love being able to do what i'm doing, being in a band with my four best friends, but i'm more of a private person. always have been."

"i'm sure it's hard to be a private girl while being in the most popular band with four guys." this guy thinks he's killing this interview with his ridiculous one-liners and terrible laugh. zayn kind of wants to strangle him.

"it's hard for all of us to be private," niall says. "we're being watched every moment of every day. like zayn said, we're all happy to be with our best friends, but some things can be too much, you know? doesn't really matter if you're a boy or a girl."

and this is why she loves them all. because they try their hardest to take the heat off of her in every single interview. sometimes she truly wishes she was a guy so their interviews would be cut in half since all of that time is spent antagonizing zayn. the lads all have their own story, but no one seems to be interested in that when they know zayn has a vagina and a pair of (undoubtedly awesome) boobs.

he asks some normal, yet repetitive band questions that they've all heard before. of course it doesn't last very long, since he goes back to zayn when he mentions relationships. "it must be hard to maintain relationships while on tour, being away for so long and not being able to see that special someone. are any of you in relationships?" he reaches the microphone over to zayn first, and she resists the urge to blatantly roll her eyes so he could see.

"no, i'm recently single," she states in the microphone, then sits back on the couch and crosses her arms.

the interviewer raises his eyebrows surprisingly, like he just hit the jackpot. "recently? what happened?"

"just wasn't working out," she says with a shrug. she's not going to go into detail, how her first real relationship was with a girl who she thought she was going to fall in love with and be with for the rest of her life, and how said girl threw it back in her face when she was put in a band with other girls while zayn was stuck with the boys, and _then_ how said girl told her it would never work out, anyway.

he seems to sense she doesn't want to talk anymore about it as he moves down the line. louis and liam both say that they're in committed relationships and harry and niall say that they're single, as well.

"any celebrity crushes?" he questions, once again starting with zayn.

she scrunches her face, momentarily thinking of someone to throw out. "ah, bruno mars," she says, shrugging once more.

"leona lewis," liam says, and louis agrees with him.

"demi lovato," niall nods confidently.

"zayn malik," harry says, which makes the four of them look down the line and stare at harry. zayn's eyebrow is raised, giving him a pointed look, but he just smiles and looks back at the interviewer, who laughs a bit.

"wow, harry, you seem to be really into zayn today," he states.

"i'm always into zayn," he says. "what's not to fancy? she's smart, funny, absolutely stunning, and a great person all 'round. of course i'm into her."

the rest of the guys try to laugh it off, but zayn can actually feel herself blushing. and why, why is she blushing? because harry's just being cheeky about this all? maybe he's picking on her. but she doesn't think he would do that. he's probably just acting this way for the interview, to put some of the pressure on him and off of her. probably. hopefully.

"well how come you two aren't together if you like her so much?" the guy asks. at this point, zayn is feeling way too uncomfortable with the way this conversation is going. she doesn't understand why harry is doing this, embarrassing her, making her feel even more awkward than she already does.

harry shrugs. "she just doesn't fancy me that way, i suppose."

"the thing about zayn is that everybody likes her, everybody wants her attention, and everybody wants to be that person who catches her eye, but she's quite shy and reserved, like a lot of people are," liam explains. zayn lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. thank god for liam, because she certainly wouldn't have known what to say to that.

louis wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tight. "zayn is irresistible, she just doesn't know it!" he says, leaning over and giving her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

she cringes and squirms, trying to get out of louis' arms. "lemme go, you leech," she grumbles, beginning to laugh when louis starts to tickle her.

they're all able to calm down and finish the interview, and when they're heading towards the van to go to their next destination, zayn grab's harry's arm to stop him. "haz, what was that all about?" she questions.

he frowns, sporting a confused look on his face. "what was what all about?"

"the interview? you telling that bloke how much you fancy me?" she says, trying to refresh his memory.

he remembers, but his face is anything but playful. "i just told him the truth, is all."

zayn doesn't really know how to respond. thankfully she doesn't have to as louis grabs harry's shoulders and hops on his back, demanding a piggyback ride to the van. niall comes up to zayn's side and slings his arm around her shoulders, bringing his other hand up that has a small pack of fruits snacks in it. she takes one with a grateful smile to niall and tries not to cringe when they get outside to the deafening screams of their fans.

**

work, work, work, eat, work, work, work, work, sleep (nap), work, work, sleep, work, eat, work, work.

it's been like this for about three months straight. they have a break a month from now--only a week, but it's a week more of sleeping and eating--and they're all doing their best to stay awake and not die of starvation.

today, they're starting their day bright and early with a photoshoot for some magazine. it's a big one in america, so they'll be doing something a bit classier than usual, but still doing the popular band-like shoot.

"okay, this is what we're gonna do," the photographer begins. "we'll be taking both group and individual photos of you all. for the individuals, it'll be a bit more mature than usual. more smoldering, sort of seductive looks rather than just smiling."

louis gently elbows zayn. "mate, you're going to be _ace_ at this," he grins, but winces when zayn punches his arm.

"and in the group photos, we'll be doing a sort of rotation, so this will take a while," he says. "whoever's in the middle will mostly be the main focus while the rest of you will either be looking or touching them with a sort of... passion, almost an admiration for them. now, i know this is different than the usual goofing off, playful photoshoots that you all usually do, but we want to show the people that you're able to have that mature side to you. how does that sound?"

they all look at each other with smiles, a bit excited for something different than their usual 'innocent young kid band' look. "that sounds excellent," liam says, grinning at the photographer's cheer.

"alright, let's put you through make-up, hair and wardrobe," he says, leading them over.

they all sit down and chat with each other, louis, harry and niall on one side and liam and zayn on the other. they toss zayn's long black hair up in a ponytail and clip her bangs back to work on her face.

she's been thinking a lot about yesterday, still wondering about what harry meant when he said he was telling the truth. so he _likes_ her? but they all like her. or, well, she hopes they all like her, or this would all be pretty awkward. but what if harry genuinely has feelings for her? zayn immediately thinks it's ridiculous because he's harry styles and there's no way he would just like zayn when he could easily get any other person he wants.

it's still rattling in her brain when she looks at liam in the mirror. "hey, li?"

he looks up from his phone and into the mirror, into zayn's eyes. "what's up?"

she bites her lip for a moment before she speaks, her voice dropping a bit. "do you really think harry meant what he said yesterday about fancying me?"

liam twists his mouth before shrugging. "i don't know, honestly. he might have been just trying to get that guy off your back, yanno?" she nods but doesn't say anything, just looks down at her hands. "hey, but that doesn't mean much," he says, reaching over and placing his hand on the back of her neck. "maybe he does, but you never know. there are millions of people who fancy you, zayn. you're an amazing, amazing girl."

she turns and smiles at liam. "thanks, li. i mean it." he nods and smiles as well, giving her neck a gentle squeeze before letting go. zayn lets the make-up artist tilt her head back while she works on her face and closes her eyes, trying her best to push any thoughts of harry out for now.

their theme for the photoshoot, colorwise, is black, red and white. the photographer said they were sophisticated colors and would all flatter them in their own way. for their hair, however, it was going to be a bit wild. mostly put up in an erratic sort of way, although it may be different depending on their outfits. it was easy to do something wild and crazy with the boys, but zayn was a different story. she had long, thick black hair that she adored almost as much as the boys, and she didn't want to lose it.

the photographer comes over and sits next to zayn while she's getting her make-up done. "so, here's what i was thinking for your hair," he says, and she looks at him from the corner of her eyes to show him that she's listening. "we thought that we could do some braids on the sides of your head, in the front. they'd be going up and you'd have a mohawk-like hairdo going on up on the top. we'd put your hair in tight curls though, in the top, so some would be hanging in your faces, kind of like bangs, as the rest would flow down."

she smiles and nods enthusiastically (as much as she can, since the make-up artist is trying to keep her head still). "that sounds brilliant, i'd love to do that," she agrees.

he rubs his hands together with a big smile as he goes over to his hair dressers, letting them know what to do. zayn's a bit excited for her make-over for this photoshoot. from what their photographer described, she's going to look a lot older than she is, but in a more mature, sexy way. it gives her jitters in her stomach while she's getting her make-up done, and the woman has to tell her several times to please sit still because she's going to ruin her look.

as they're finishing her make-up, they begin on her hair. it's tedious and quite painful as they tug her hair into tight braids on the sides of her head, but she thinks it'll be worth it. niall and louis come over to keep her company for a while, playing twenty questions and eye spy. she growls and tells them she can't really look around the place because she has to keep her head forward and louis just shrugs and says, "you didn't specify the locations of the game, zayn-y baby." she reminds him how lucky he is that she has to stay in the chair she's in, rolling her eyes at his grin and batting eyelashes.

the boys are pulled away to get their hair done and be put into wardrobe while zayn's hair is just about finished. they're doing the tight curls on top, letting them fall in her face in the front like the photographer said. they're tight, but still dropping gracefully, and zayn tries her hardest not to grin at her reflection in the mirror. her hair is coming out _amazing_ , and she wishes she could do it like this all the time instead of the quiff-like poof she does. she's never felt this good about her looks before, and she hasn't even been put into her outfit yet.

"there!" the hair dressers announces excitedly, clapping her hands together. "finished. gosh, it looks beautiful on you, girl. you have the right hair and skin tone and it's so _flattering_ on you."

"thanks so much," she says, and she genuinely means it. she does look good, she feels good, and it's a great feeling to have. her eyes are popping with the smoky look that they gave her, feeling her long eyelashes hit her high cheeks when she blinks.

the photographer comes up to her side and grins. "you look fabulous. now c'mon, into wardrobe. you're going to be the sexiest woman alive."

she follows him blindly, still in a bit of a daze by her looks. none of the guys are around, but that's kind of a good thing. she wants to surprise them with the final outcome of her photoshoot look and see what they have to say, if they approve of it all. she's odd like that, always looking for approval from the lads to make sure she looks decent, but most girls are like that as well. and louis. louis is also like that.

when they show her the outfit, she kind of gapes in surprise. "i know it's a bit... flashy," the photographer says, "but trust me, with your hair and that smoldering look that you already kind of have, you're going to be absolutely stunning. guys and girls all over the world won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

zayn bites her lip nervously, staring at the leather ruffled skirt that's lying under the black corset with a few white stripes and three white bows (one in the middle between her breasts and one near each hip bone) with white lace going across her breasts. there's a pair of open-toed, red high heels that have a bow on the back of them that match the bows on the corset. she never thought in her lifetime that she would wear such a scandalous outfit, but like the photographer said, this would be a risky, more mature photoshoot. and if she wants to be risky, she has to take these chances.

"no, it's... it's good," she nods. "it'll look good. with the hair and make-up and whatnot." her stomach is turning again from her nerves, but she can't back out of this all now. zayn wants to do something different, something erratic, and what's more different and erratic than a short skirt, a tight top and some high heels?

the ladies from wardrobe help her get changed in private, squeezing her into the tight corset and telling zayn the way to maneuver her breasts so they pop out in a sexy way that's not too overbearing. the skirt is also tight, and they push it down her hips a little so that there's a sliver of skin in between the bottom of the top and the start of the skirt. the ruffles of it barely cover her bottom, but as long as she doesn't bend over _too_ much, it does the job. the heels are surprisingly comfortable for someone who tries her best to actively avoid wearing them, and by the time she's done and standing in front of a mirror, even she's shocked by her own reflection.

her legs look like they're going on for days with the way the skirt is designed. the ruffles are high on her thighs and the heels give her feet a nice arch. three of her tattoos on the front of her body are visible--the heart on the bottom right above her hip, her grandfather's name a bit below her right collarbone, and the inscription across the top of her left collarbone. her hair is gracefully falling into her face, covering a bit of her eyes, but not enough to miss the way they pop with the shadow look that was given to her. in all honesty, zayn has never felt as sexy as she does at this very moment.

"ready to show the guys?" the photographer says, his hands on her bare shoulders. she takes a deep breath and nods, extremely nervous to how the lads will react to her look. will they think it's too much? will they think of her differently for wanting to be dressed this way? they've never had such a risky photoshoot before, and she certainly doesn't know how they're going to feel about this.

zayn sees the boys before they see her. they're all looking as handsome as ever. wardrobe has given louis his trademark suspenders, colored red (same as zayn's shoes) with a white button-down shirt and black dress pants. his hair is up, looking like he's been pulled from the 50's. niall's hair is up but a bit towards the side. he has a black dress jacket on as well as black dress pants and a white dress shirt, but he has a thin, red tie going down the front of his chest. liam's wearing both a white shirt and a pair of white pants, but his vest is the same red and his belt is black. his hair has a wet look to it and there is a chunk of it that's curled on his forehead. harry's hair is the definition of wild, letting the stylists sit it up and spray it still as it curled towards the top. he's wearing a vest as well, but it's black along with his dress pants. he's wearing a white button-down and a red bow tie, which is something that only harry could pull off. they're all wearing black dress shoes, unlike zayn's bright red heels.

the clicking of her shoes gets louder as she gets closer to the boys, and she can barely speak, she's so nervous. thankfully the photographer speaks for her. "here you go, boys! here's your bandmate, zayn malik!"

he steps out of the way as she steps closer and all of their eyes are on her. she stands there bashfully, feeling her face getting hot as ever as they make no attempt to hide their stares. liam's and harry's jaws are dropped down as louis' and niall's eyes look like they're about to pop out of their heads. she stands there in silence, wringing her hands together nervously, internally begging any of them to say something, _anything_.

"well?" she starts, her voice cracking.

another moment of silence before louis is the first one to say something, and zayn can barely hear it as it comes out in barely a whisper. "good lord, zayn."

she bites her lip and gives them a hopeful look. "is that... a good thing? or, you know, not... a good thing."

"absolutely a good thing," niall says, nodding and starting to smile. "christ, zayn, you're like a completely different person! you look... well, you look beautiful."

she begins to smile as well, letting her bottom lip drop from between her teeth. "yeah? you think so?"

"god, absolutely," liam says, letting out a small laugh. "i never thought we'd see you in something like this. you look fantastic."

zayn laughs too, feeling a bit better and lighter now that they truly do like her outfit. "thank god. i thought you all were going to hate it," she confesses.

"hate _this_?!" louis asks wildly. "how could we possibly hate this? look at these legs, zayn! they go on for miles! we didn't know you had such an incredible body, my gosh!"

they all laugh together, making zayn feel more comfortable in her skin and in her outfit. she glances at harry, who still hasn't said a word, but she doesn't let it get to her. right now, she feels sexy and confident and all around great.

the photographer claps and calls them to come over by the set so they can start the shoot as he begins to gather everyone around. they tread forward, but as zayn goes to walk past harry, he wraps his fingers around her wrist. she stops walking and looks back at him, only to be met with wide, dilated eyes. she can hardly see an inch of green. "zayn," he breathes, his grip getting a bit tighter on her wrist, "you're... the most stunning, gorgeous girl i've ever laid my eyes on." he says it like he's breathless, like it's the last thing he's ever going to say, and zayn's heart begins pounding in her chest.

she swallows the lump in her throat as she keeps eye contact with harry. her fingers are twitching, like they need to touch something. they jerk up, the tips of her fingers sliding against the inside of harry's wrist, and his breath catches. she doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what's appropriate to say when it feels like harry's ripping out a piece of something inside of him and giving it to zayn without a second thought about it.

"i... thank you, harry," she whispers, licking her lips unconsciously. eye contact is broken, only because she watches harry's view shift from her eyes, to her lips, even to her breasts before he looks back up and they lock eyes once more.

the photographer claps again and calls the two of them, breaking the moment completely as they regain their composure and join the rest of their bandmates. "okay, we'll do the group ones first," he informs them, then begins to arrange them. niall's in the middle first and he reminds them about the way he wants the lot to look at whoever's in the middle, with passion and admiration. whoever's in the middle is to pay no attention to the rest, just look forward at the camera with a posed face, whether it is a smirk or just a look.

he tells them how to touch and how to look, and is very pleased with the way they're easily cooperating. it's almost as if their looks come natural to them, because they all sort of do look at each other in that way--with admiration and love and gratefulness to be able to do what they're doing with the people that they're doing it with.

they continue to rotate around until it's zayn's turn to be in the middle. she's becomes nervous once more, wondering how the guys will look at her. she wishes she could look at them when they do it, wishes she could see the way they give her a look of admiration and passion. zayn knows they'll be able to see the pictures when they're finished, but it's not really the same as seeing the look on their face while they're in the moment.

"okay, zayn... we're going to start with you putting your hands on your hips with your head tilted a tad bit up," the photographer instructs. zayn does what she's told, letting her fingers splay across her hips while she slightly moves her head back. "okay, now with your hands, put your fingers across the space--yeah, like that," he nods happily when zayn moves her fingers to the bare slip of skin between her top and skirt. "now guys, look at her like you want her. like she's too pretty to just pass by."

zayn tries her hardest to keep a straight face and not blush as the photographer instructs the guys, keeping her stance as he begins to take pictures. she's dying to know what they look like, what she could possibly see by looking into their eyes while she's dressed this way. their reaction alone when they saw her the first time is something that zayn would love to see more, not only from them, but from other people who think she's just a silly little tom boy who got the lucky opportunity to hang out with a bunch of dudes all of the time.

"move your leg out a little bit, zayn, and bend your knee," he tells her, nodding in approval when she does so. "good. okay, tilt your head back down and kind of smirk towards the camera. you know how good you look, zayn, show us that you know. put your--drop your right arm down and let it hang--yeah, good, that looks great. boys, don't be afraid to show more passion. light touches are a great way of expression."

her insides twitch as she feels three hands touch her all at once. she's still looking at the camera, but she knows who's on what side. harry and niall are to her right while liam and louis are on her left. she can feel fingers on her skin, towards her right hip and on her left shoulder. she glances, seeing liam's hand resting on her shoulder, his pinky and ring finger lightly grazing across her collarbone. without even looking, she can feel harry's eyes on her and knows that it's his hand that's on her hip, his fingers touching her bare skin. there's a hand on the small of her back, most likely louis' from the way it feels as it rests there.

"great, you all are doing so great," the photographer says, snapping multiple pictures. he pulls back and stands up straight, tapping his fingers against his chin before he speaks again. "okay... zayn, keep your head tilted downward like that. maybe open your mouth just the slightest. good, good. now, harry and liam, move in a bit closer to her. liam, dip your head down a bit towards her neck, and harry, lean in like you're going to whisper something, tell her a secret."

zayn feels like the lads could hear her heart beating faster as they all shuffle closer to her. liam's hand drops from her shoulder as he moves his head by her neck. his hand is replaced by louis', and it can be seen because of the space between zayn and liam. when zayn feels harry's lips against her ear, she flinches a bit. giving a quick glance at harry, who's eyes are still wide and dilated and fixated on zayn, doesn't falter as he tilts back in and rests his lips there. niall's hand is now on the small of her back and she gives the camera the smoldering look that the photographer wants, who's enthusiastically taking pictures because of how happy he is with the way they look.

she can feel harry's lips gently sliding on her ear, which makes her shiver on more than one occasion. he doesn't seem to mind, or even care, and it just feels like he's moving impossibly closer to zayn. she's getting an overwhelming feeling from harry being so close, touching her skin so low by her hips, having his lips continuously brush against her ear when all she wants him to do is bite it, lick it, grab her hips, pin her somewhere, put his mouth and his hands to good use.

immediately she feels ridiculous for having such thoughts. harry would never really want to do those things to her, it's just in the heat of the moment, is all. it's nothing serious, nothing real. it's for show, all of this is. her outfit, her hair, her sexy personality is for a magazine shoot. when this is all over, it'll all go away and the moment will be gone, and they'll go back to being the dorky, innocent band that they've always been.

"amazing, that's amazing," the photographer says, stepping back with a smile on his face. "okay, we're done with the group photos. let's get the individuals done. ah... let's see. um, louis and liam, come over here with me." he hands his camera off to an assistant and is quickly handed another camera, beginning to walk away. liam and louis follow him, having a bit of a chat on their way over like they're completely okay with the sexual, palpable tension that they were all just in.

maybe zayn was the only one who felt it. she decides it's not a good idea to bring it up, at all, and chuckles when niall claims that he's starving. another wandering assistant leads him to the snack bar that they have, which now leaves harry and zayn alone together (besides the mill of people walking around the set).

she looks at him and smiles for a moment before looking away and wringing her hands together. "well, i'll just run to the bathroom for a moment. i'll, um, i'll be back."

"i, uh," harry says, making zayn freeze before she's about to go off and look back around to harry, who's standing there with a bit of a dumb look on his face. he steps forward and just touches zayn, her shoulder and lets his hand trail down her back, over her corset, and touches the inch of skin with two fingers. "can i?"

he just _asks_ if he can, and he dips his fingertips into the top of her skirt, and zayn can feel herself throbbing as blood rushes throughout her body. she takes a few deep breath, her chest rising and falling, and sees harry staring at her chest with no shame. his eyes are _still_ wide, practically completely black, and she doesn't know how she could possibly say no to that.

but she doesn't say anything. she nods, finally being able to make eye contact with harry. she nods, and he nods as well. zayn takes a few steps back and looks around, seeing where the restrooms are towards the back of the studio. she begins walking, the click of her heels echoing throughout the place. she knows harry's right behind her, can feel his presence is extremely close, can feel the heat he's radiating from his body.

zayn feels ridiculous going into a dirty studio bathroom with _harry styles_ , but when they're in there and the door is locked, harry grabs her hips and turns her around, pushing her back against the door and fitting his body against hers. she's taller than in him the heels, so he has to tilt his head up to press the most fierce, hot, passionate kiss she's ever received against her lips. her mouth drops open immediately, reaching up and grabbing his black jacket on the sides of his upper arms.

their tongues are practically at war with each other as they kiss, and harry shoves his leg in between zayn's. she moans helplessly, practically whimpering as she brings her hands up to wrap around his neck. in the back of their minds, they both know that they can't mess up each other's hair and outfit that much, or it'll be a bitch and a half trying to fix it and it'll be way too obvious what they were up to.

although she doesn't want to think about anything besides the weight of harry's tongue against hers and his aggressive, roaming hands, she _has_ to know what's actually going on right now. she pulls back and gasps, only to whimper once again as harry begins viciously licking and nipping her neck. "harry, harry," she whines, slightly digging her fingernails into the back of his neck.

he groans and pushes his leg up, rubbing it against her and almost lifting her off of the ground with the amount of force he put into it. she yelps, her hold moving down to his shoulders and gripping tightly so she doesn't fall. "zayn, i can't, i need," harry says against her neck, mumbling nonsense as he continues lapping at her skin.

"harry, please, wait," she manages to tell him, reaching up and cupping his face. she tilts his head away, feeling herself throbbing again once she sees the desperate, needy, horny look on harry's face. "what is this?" she asks. "why are you doing this? why now?"

he looks up and into her eyes, and she knows that hers look the same as his--aroused. "i've run out of ways to tell you how much i want you, zayn. i just--i thought i'd go for the more forward approach," he breathes, his eyes moving all over her face, her jaw, her neck, her chest. his grip on her hips tighten and she lets out a low moan as her hips arch forward on their own. "after seeing you like this, there's absolutely no way i could hold back much longer."

"so the interview? you were serious about you being into me?" she questions. "and when i asked you?"

"the truth, it's all the truth, zayn, i need," harry pleads, _pleads_ to her as his hand moves up her back and pulls her forward, crashing their lips together. they kiss in a sloppy frenzy, and there are thousands of thoughts going through zayn's mind, but she can't seem to comprehend anything that's not _harryharrywantneednoweverywherealways_.

zayn's never felt such passion in a kiss before, has never felt like someone has wanted her this much that she could tell through a kiss, but right now it's flowing through every piece of her body as she kisses harry. his hands skitter across her body, going down over the ruffled skirt to her bare thigh and inching forward with light scratches from fingernails. there are so many things that she wants to happen right now, but there's absolutely no time, and people will be looking for them soon enough.

she breaks the kiss again, her hands still on harry's face as they begin to pant and share air. "i just..." she begins, swallowing and licking her lips as she confesses, "i just thought you were being a flirt."

"never," harry responds, shaking his head. "never with you. it was all real. every word, every touch, everything."

when they kiss once more before they're able to untangle themselves from each other and leave the bathroom, it's a lot softer, a lot lighter, a lot more promising than zayn's ever experienced.

they return to the lads, who are giving them such knowing looks, zayn wonders if she is as blind about these things as they lead her on to be. before one of them says anything, the photographer looks at her and sighs a bit. "zayn, your make-up is messed up."

she smiles and ducks her head, looking over at harry and seeing his cheeky grin. when she's walking back towards the make-up department, she looks back at harry, who sends a wink her way. she grins and winks back, feeling lighter, more confident, sexier, and happier than she thinks she has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn's outfit/make-up/hair: [Corset](http://www.fashionbyfox.co.uk/ekmps/shops/fashionbyfox/images/8003-black-and-white-corset-3723-p.jpg) / [Skirt](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_MrcN6KgP-h4/SqboBPmibtI/AAAAAAAAAUA/gAXsg9LxtLY/s400/Black+Leather+Ruffle+Skirt.jpg) / [Shoes](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_6yv-2KHxVzw/Sws53hVMtbI/AAAAAAAAAWY/3E7hCmK4IQU/s1600/red+peep+toe.jpg%20) / [Hair](http://thirstyroots.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/14819007.jpg%20) / [Eye make-up](http://massoba.unblog.fr/files/2010/08/smokyeyes3.jpg)
> 
> Also, the boys' hairstyles were described the way they are in these photos: [Harry](http://www.harry-styles.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Harry-Styles-Kisses.jpg) / [Liam](http://media.zenfs.com/en-GB/blogs/110-pop/1D-lipstick-Liam.jpg) / [Niall](http://media.zenfs.com/en-GB/blogs/110-pop/1D-lipstick-Niall.jpg) / [Louis](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31400000/louis-tomlinson-HOTTT-33-one-direction-31416971-461-650.png)
> 
> All pictures found on Google.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! :3


End file.
